The Story
by summaluv14
Summary: A songfic, "I love you, Elena, because I'm going to live for an eternity, but that has no appeal to me if you aren't going to be by my side the entire time." Spoilers from the season three premiere. DELENA!


_**So, I know I shouldn't be writing anything new, but I heard this song, and I couldn't not write a songfic for it. The song is **_The Story _**by **_Brandi Carlile_**. This is from Damon's POV, happening sometime after the first episode of season three. Speaking of, what'd you think of that? Anyways, here ya go!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, nor this song. All rights to thier respectable owners.**_

One of the clues about Stefan's location had drifted to the floor, and in my intense desire to completely rid myself of this idiotic searching I had done, I tried to find the stupid slip of paper. I finally found it laying on top a pile of pictures. I grinned, picking up the photos and tossing the no longer important clue aside.

_"All of these lines across my face, tell you the story of who I am, so many stories of where I've been, and how I got to where I am"_

I sat on the edge of my bed, sifting through the photos, some reccent, some very old. Photos from when I lived in Italy, and France. Pictures of me with endless women. But most of the memories were within the last couple years. Pictures of me with Alaric, Stefan, Jeremy, and all the other people I've come to reluctantly call my friends.

_"But these stories don't mean anything, when you got no one to tell them to, it's true, I was made for you"_

By far, my favorite picture was one of Elena and I at Bree's Bar when we made our trip to Georgia. She was in the middle of laughing, her eyes werfe squinted and her mouth wide open. She looked so ridiculously happy, I couldn't help but smile. And in the picture, I was. Smiling, that is. And it was an actual, genuine, smile, not my famous smirk. But more than that, in my eyes I saw complete and utter adoration. Because I wasn't looking at the camera, I was looking at the love of my life.

Even then, I knew I was in love with her.

_"I climbed across the mountain tops, swam all across the ocean blue"_

I just stared at the picture. Strangely enough, my mind wandered off to the other pictures, the ones of my many adventures over the years. Back then, I didn't really enjoy anything besides drinking and sex, but those trips around the world were the closest I got to happiness. Until I met Elena. I couldn't help but think that if Elena had come with me to all those places, I would have been happy. I silently promised myself that one day, I would take her with me to revisit those places.

An hour later, I was still staring at the picture of Elena and I when I heard a familiar heartbeat make it's way to my room.

"Damon?" She asked from the doorway.

"Yes Elena?" I responded, not for a second tearing my eyes from the photo. Apparently, my response served as an invitation to her because she came deeper into my bedroom after closing my door behind her.

"We need to talk about how you kept your search for Stefan from me." She said calmly. I finally looked up at her to see her standing firmly in the middle of the room with her arms crossed, She was so damn cute when she was mad.

"There's nothing to talk about, Elena. I did something you didn't approve of because it was the right decision. Like always." I was surprised by my harsh words but Elena didn't seem fazed at all.

"No, Damon. You did something stupid. You did something that crossed the line and broke the rules. Like always." She deadpanned before starting to walk away from me. I stood up.

"Elena, wait." I called after her. She stopped at my closed door and turned around to face me.

"What, Damon?" She asked exasperated. Like she was just tired of this whole situation, of me.

_"I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules, but baby I broke them all for you"_

"You're right." I started. She narrowed her eyes just the tiniest bit, but I noticed. I noticed everything about her.

"I know I am." She challenged.

"Just let me get this out, okay?" I waited until she nodded in response before I continued. "You're right. I did cross a line, and I did brake the rules of being a good friend. And, well, yeah, I always do. But what you need to understand is that, yeah, I crossed every line, I broke every rule, but I did it all for you." I paused just long enough to see her tense up. That was not the reaction I was going for, so I continued. "Everything I do is for you. It may not make sense, and it may not be the smartest or even the option you prefer, but it's the only option I have if I want to keep you as safe as possible." I took a deep breath before I said what I had to say next. "And I need to keep you safe because I can't lose you, because I love you, Elena."

There was no taking it back this time. I couldn't bare to take this away from not only her, again, but me too.

After a while, she finally said something. "But why Damon? Why do you love, me?" That was not what I had expected, but I intended to give her an answer nontheless. I thought about it, wanting to give her an honest answer as best I could.

_"Because even when I was flat broke, you made me feel like a million bucks"_

"I love you, Elena, because even when I was a murderous monster, you saw the good in me. You saw the good in me when no one else did, least of all, me. You gave me hope that I could be the better man."

_"You see the smile that's on my mouth, it's hiding the words that don't come out"_

"I love you, Elena because when I brush things off and pretend I don't care, you see right through me. You have this wierd ability to know exactly what I'm thinking and call me on my crap."

_"And all of our friends who think that I'm blessed, they don't know my head is a mess, no, they don't know who I really am, and they don't know what I've been through like you do, and I was made for you"_

"I love you, Elena, because even though all of our friends expect me to snap and kill someone at any moment, you have faith in me. And it's not because you think it's easy for me to hold back that side of myself, it's because you know exactly how hard it is to contain that part of yourself that you don't want to be. And you believe that I'm strong enough to get through it. We have this way of speaking to each other without uttering a word, because I just get you, as you just get me."

_"All of these lines across my face, tell you the story of who I am, so many stories of where I've been, and how I got to where I am"_

"I love you Elena, because you know every bad thing I've ever done and you still chose to be my friend. You still keep chosing to be my friend. I was looking through pictures today, all these pictures of me around the world and my favorite one was of you and me."

_"But these stories don't mean anything, when you got no one to tell them to"_

"I love you, Elena, because I've lived for a very long time and I didn't even know what happiness or love was until I met you. I love you, Elena, because I'm going to live for an eternity, but that has no appeal to me if you aren't going to be by my side the entire time."

By this time, tears were flowing steadily down my love's face.

"Damon, I-" She stopped, at a lost for words. As I was trying to decide whether that was a good or a bad thing, she silently made her way to me. I stayed completely still as she reached me and slowly placed her hands on each side of my face.

She looked at me for a long moment before she placed her lips on mine. I stood frozen, wondering if I should kiss her back. And then I realized how ridiculous that sounded and kissed the love of my life back with all the passion and love I'd been holding back for far too long.

_"It's true, I was made for you"_

_**Review!**_


End file.
